Lavender AU
Welcome to a roleplay made while listening to a remix of Lavender Town. Rules * Sorry, but only one character allowed. Squidy is an exception, even though he wont break this rule to intensely anyway. (Probably only 2 characters. Whoever got taken into the Lavender Realm, and Maybe Squidy since he's Squidy.) ** Mixie is also an exception. If she brings in Aric, for example, Blayze can be dragged in too. ** Last exception is Hikaridaku. 'Nuff said. ** OH AND LEO AND SPIKE IS ANOTHER EXCEPTION ** HECK WITH IT LIKE EVERY "PAIR" IS AN EXCEPTION (Meaning Eti and Aranaite, Polly and Link, etc.) (Mainly pets and owners. Daku is totally Hikari's pet.) * No immortal characters. If I drag in Squidy, he's an exception, since he doesn't exactly count. Ghosts can die a second time. * Flying to the 50th floor and breaking the window/wall or floating through the wall to get to the mirror isn't allowed. * Every 10 floors, everybody is given a choice to exit and have somebody else take their place. This is, essentially, a way for people to switch what characters they have in the RP if they want too. Members * Squidy822 ** Leo & Spike (oh boy.) ** Squidy (He's gonna be playing a secret role, eheeheeheeheehee...) ** ??? (Secret Role.) * Team F. ** Zane (The stupid one) * THE GREAT something ** Toby *Sheep Slime **Hikaridaku *MixieRoast **Signum *DisOneEditor **Aranaite & Eti (eti is more important and obviously signum is chief keep smols safe) Summary A group of characters were exploring a cave. They came across a mysterious mirror. It was scary and mysterious, and even had a skull design at the top. But...if you find something like that, you touch it, right? Everybody felt compelled to touch it. Leo ended up being the one doing such. Everybody was dragged into the Lavender Realm, a giant floating island with light-purple as the main color around. Lavender Town was playing 24/7. There were no buildings except for one big tower. The Lavender Tower. At the top floor of 50, there's a duplicate mirror. Touching it would bring them all back home...right? But at every corner of the tower, there were ghosts. Scary, spooky, vicious ghosts. And these ghosts weren't friendly. Roleplay FLOOR 1 - SIMPLE ---Squidy822--- "Well, this couldn't get worse, could it?" Leo said, looking up at the tower. Spike floated behind Leo's head, barely poking their own out from behind him. They were obviously rather afraid of the tower. ---Team F.--- Zane poked a skull mirror, being instantly teleported to Lavender Tower. "This is new..." ---THE GREAT something--- Toby looked at the tower, then tried to run up it. For some reason there was an invisible barrier that stopped him. "Huh. Looks like we'll just have to do it the old way." Toby walked inside the Tower. Instantly he was greeted with a ghost, but wasn't surprised. "This is Lavender Tower, of course there are ghosts!" ---Sheep Slime--- Hikaridaku padded into the tower, forked tail swaying behind. "Ghost, they say? Ha... Hikari could destroy them easil-" The fusion split up immediately. "Ooph." Daku stood up wearily, with Hikari already up. "Say, Hikari wonder if Hikari can throw Daku out window. It not breaking rules- it only break rule if I break window to get to mirror." Daku gave a small hiss. "Now not the time to break the fourth wall, or any window." "How about Window 10?" "Not that window either!" Daku went straight towards the stairs, as Hikari followed but Daku was immediately halted by a ghost. "Wonder if these ghost can possess people... scary." Hikari shrugged. "Well that be scarier than stupid puny ghost! They can barely touch real world, much less Hikarineko themself!" Daku "corrected" Hikari. "Much less touch Hika-hiccup themself, bla bla bla." "Not Hika OR hiccup!" ---THE GREAT something--- The ghost swiped at Toby. It dealt 10 damage. "What?" He charged a spindash and flew towards the ghost. He flew through the ghost and hit a wall. "Oh yeah its a ghost.... hang on!" He pulled out a phone and phoned someone. Then the Ghostbusters theme began playing and the Ghostbusters came and vacced up the ghost. They then disappeared. Toby proceeded up the tower. ---MixieRoast--- Signum was pacing in circles around the two cats. She knew this place, but yet she found something.... off. She glanced back at the flame on her tail. Hmm. Still intact. Meaning it was just a blocker, not a remover..... good. She glanced warily up at the tower, murmuring to herself under her breath... Grr. ---Squidy822--- Leo hesitantly entered. He was immediately met by a ghost. Throw the fire. The ghost went away. Since ghosts obviously aren't fond of light. So basically, Leo and Signum are MVP's since they have fire powers. ---Team F.--- A ghost cackled, calling its brethren to swarm Zane. "Time for fun, son!" Zane: "Like the Sun or the Son?" "What?" Zane: "Since the sun is sunny it lights up me, the son of the sun." "SHUT UP." Zane: "No, you." "No, you." Zane: "Uno." "I'm leaving." Zane: "GOOD RIDDANCE YA FILTHY DEMONS!" Zane puts on Hobs Techball hat because he's mean and he stole it and he's a thief send him to jail or whatnot! (Hobs you're just biased) (Shut up Minty I never asked for your opinion) (Screw you.) ---Squidy822--- Leo patted Zane on the back. "Wow. You are confusing as heck." Leo held a fireball in his hand while trying to find the exit. He found another ghost and flicked the fireball at it quickly. The ghost hissed and moved away from the light. ---DisOneEditor--- Randomly, there's a whistle like a tea kettle. And then chirping. Eti comes charging out of a nearby corridor, followed by Aranaite, holding a stick that looks oddly bleached. "ETI, PUT THAT DOWN!" Chirp chirp. ---Squidy822--- Leo instinctively threw a fireball at Eti. Leo was also panicking, so he slipped and fell through a fake wall. "What the...? THIS PLACE HAS FAKE WALLS?!" ---MixieRoast--- The fireball was snapped up by a slightly angered fire puppy. ---DisOneEditor--- Eti dropped the stick and ran over to Leo, licking his face, and then darted right over to the fire puppy and climbed on the "awesome fire thing that obviously wants to save him". As for Aranaite, she supplied everyone with a face palm, and picks up the "stick." ---Squidy822--- Leo went through the fake wall. "HEY GUYS I'VE FOUND STAIRS!" The walls almost seemed to say, "Dont stair for too long: Just continue." "w8 who said that" "Your mom." "Seriously?" "Yes." The voice wouldn't respond anymore. FLOOR 2 - STEAM PUZZLE, STEAM SCARE ---DisOneEditor--- Eti bounded up the stairs and then hid behind a corner to pounce on the next trespasser. Wait, trespasser? Eti, you idiot, this isn't your territory. Chirp chirp. ---Squidy822--- Leo came up. No ghosts in sight, but there were 2 pedestals with keyholes on the top, and two paths. "Oh, yay. A puzzle. Perfect. Ok, Fire wolf, Birb skull thing, Birb thing's owner, you go left. Everybody else including me and this ghost will go the other wa--" JUMPSCARE. "AHH GOD--" Fireball. Bye-bye ghost. ---DisOneEditor--- Eti pounces where the ghost was, then runs off to the right. Aranaite starts shouting for Eti to come back and then races after him. ---Squidy822--- Leo facepalmed, and then noticed each path had a sign above it. The one Eti ran down had the word "Fight" on the sign. The other one had the word "Puzzle" ---DisOneEditor--- Suddenly, there's a huge crash noise from down the path Aranaite and Eti went down. This results in a very shrieky scream and Eti, with his head pointed straight up, whistling like a maniac and both of them barreling towards the rest of the group. ---Squidy822--- There was a giant ghost made of steam. Leo tried fire. Not very effective. What beats steam? Category:Squidy822's Pages Category:Roleplay